El inocente
by Irushion-tan
Summary: C.C. intenta atraer a Lelouch, quien aun es demasiado inocente como para entender indirectas, ahora C.C. sera tan directa como pueda y vera los resultados (one-shot).


Lelouch habia llegado a casa despues de la escuela. "He llegado" dijo el joven en voz alta, "Bienvenido devuelta, Onii-sama" respondio Nunally sentada en el comedor; "Quieres que cenemos ya?" pregunto la pequeña mientras sonreia alegremente, "No gracias, creo que ire a dormir un poco" respondio Lelouch sonriendole a su ciega hermanita. "Duerme bien, Onii-sama" dijo Nunally mientras Lelouch subia a su cuarto.

Al abrir la puerta de su alcoba, no muy sorprendido se encontro con C.C. durmiendo en su cama una vez mas. Lelouch suspiro y se dio la vuelta al comenzar a retirarse el uniforme, empezando por su chaqueta y continuando al desabotonarse su camisa blanca. C.C. abrio los ojos brevemente, y observo como el joven britannian estaba por quitarse del cuerpo su blanca y desabotonada camisa; "Lelouch" exclamo ella suave y debilmente mientras lo miraba hipnotizada.

El se volvio indiferentemente a ella, y la miro de una manera que le helaria la sangre a quien lo viera directamente a los ojos, "Que te pasa?" pregunto el con una fria y cortante voz. C.C. dejo salir una risita mientras se ponia en una posicion mas comoda y soltaba su adorado peluche con el que dormia.

"Ven aqui y acurrucate conmigo" dijo la chica con una maliciosa sonrisa. "Q-Que estas diciendo?..." pregunto Lelouch con un notable tono de nervios; con una fija mirada ella lo miro decididamente, "Duerme conmigo esta noche" exclamo C.C. con un tono de seriedad.

"Eso... Tiene que ser una broma... Deja de bromear" exclamo el joven con preocupacion en su voz, al ver como decirselo directamente no daba resultados C.C. tomo la inciativa; abrio una caja de pizza tirada en la cama, y al bajar la cremayera de su traje blanco coloco una rebanada de pizza sobre su pecho descubierto. "Que me dices ahora?" pregunto la chica con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Lelouch se habia quedado casi sin palabras, mientras sus mejillas enrojecian levemente; C.C. se sento en la orilla de la cama y se percato de como el joven brittanian se habia sonrojado de tal manera que incluso resultaba gracioso. "Encerio quieres creer que esto es una broma?" pregunto C.C. intentando convencerlo.

"No quiero pensar en ese tipo de cosas por el momento..." declaro Lelouch mientras intentaba alejar la vista del pecho de C.C., "Vaya, tienes la madurez suficiente como para liderar a un semi-ejercito terrorista pero no para perder la virgnidad?" pregunto la chica con un tono burlon; el rostro de Lelouch enrojecio con intensidad mientras su garganta le negaba el paso a las palabras que podria usar para defenderse.

Al notar que Lelouch podia ser realmente inocente en ese aspecto, C.C. sonrio tiernamente mientras retiraba la rebanada de pizza de su pecho y la devoraba sin apartar la vista del joven; Lelouch se cruzaba de brazos avergonzado mientras evitaba ver a C.C. a los ojos, y ella cerraba nuevamente la cremayera de su traje.

La chica se levanto de la cama y jalando la cara de Lelouch hacia abajo beso su frente con ternura, "Esta bien, sabes?... Solo era una broma" dijo ella sonriente mientras veia directamente a los ojos de Lelouch; mientras Lelouch trataba de disimular sus ruborizadas mejillas, C.C. se acosto nuevamente sobre la cama, y mientras dejaba salir un fuerte bostezo volvio a abrazar a su peluche.

Al cerrar sus ojos C.C. se percato de un ligero peso proveniente del otro lado de la cama, por lo que se volteo solo para darse cuenta de la corta distancia entre los labios de Lelouch y los suyos; C.C. abrio la boca como si fuera a preguntarle a Lelouch lo que hacia, pero antes de poder decir nada Lelouch toco sus labios, indicando que guardara silencio.

Acto seguido, el joven la abrazo gentilmente, como si no quisiera que se moviera; "Esto es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti ahora, asique no te muevas y dejame envolverte con mi calor...". Las mejillas de C.C. enrojecieron un poco, mientras Lelouch cerraba los ojos disponiendose a dormir sin decir nada mas; "Buenas noches.." susurro C.C. en el oido del joven brittanian, con una sonrisa en su rostro.


End file.
